A Knight's end
by Power-of-all
Summary: What ever happened to the Blue Knight before the final battle with Deep Blue? Is there a reason why he is never seen again? For Saba's Reflection one-shot death competition.


**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Entered in for Saba's Reflection Invincible Competition.**

* * *

**Blue Knight's thoughts before his battle.**

_Death...one never truly considers the eternal cold until it is too late. Even warriors, who are trained to both kill and be killed, won't fully understand the consequences of it until they too are at death's door. It doesn't matter how long or hard one trains...there is no way to prepare for it. I am no exception._

* * *

It was a picture perfect day in Tokyo City, Japan. With the temperature being exactly twenty-six degrees Celsius and the sky holding only a few fair weather clouds, the day had been a pleasant one for all. With the time just being past four in the afternoon, there was plenty of time for a young teen named Masaya to take an evening walk through a small park. While the park was only a few square kilometers wide and long, it was densely populated with the acer carpinifolium tree. Luckily, there was a path for visitors like Masaya to take. Since he hadn't been home before the walk, Masaya was wearing his school uniform, a gray shirt and pants.

With the trees slightly swaying in response to a light breeze, Masaya stopped to admire his surroundings. "What a beautiful day..." he commented to himself, smiling sadly. Reaching up to rub the sides of his head, Masaya sighed. He had hoped that this walk would have eased the growing pain in his head.

When his Blue Knight counterpart had been enraged by Kisshu the other day, Masaya had been plagued with a non stop headache and nightmares. Nightmares involving his beloved Ichigo in her mew form crying over a still body and begging Masaya about something...though that wasn't causing a lot of concern to him right now. Masaya had had that particular nightmare since he found out that he was the Blue Knight. He had reasoned that it was a side effect of giving up his body and soul to protect the one he loved. It was the new nightmare that concerned Masaya. A nightmare involving a person with glowing red eyes. Combine that with the never ending headache, Masaya just couldn't sleep or think straight anymore.

"Ugh..." Masaya moaned slightly as he fell to his knees. Rubbing the sides of his head harder, Masaya tried and failed to clear his suddenly blurred vision. Feeling ill, he retched for a few minutes until his stomach calmed enough to allow him to stand up shakily.

Stumbling over to a tree, Masaya leaned his back against it and sat down. _I'll just nap until my head feels __better,_ he thought to himself. With his head being a jumbled mess, Masaya fell asleep, unaware of the deadly battle going on inside him.

* * *

The sound of clashing swords rang out, causing Masaya to jerk awake. Looking around, Masaya discovered he was still in the same park, yet somewhere else entirely. The sky was covered with deep gray clouds, something that was odd considering it had been sunny only moments ago. Even more puzzling was the fact that all the trees appeared dead. Instead of the usual bark color and green leaves, the trees were jet black and stood like dark sentinels guarding something even darker than themselves.

Looking around, Masaya heard the clash of swords again. "What is going on?" he asked softly out loud, curious. Listening for a few minutes, Masaya got the general direction of the fight and began to search for the combatants. Who ever was fighting, they both must be inhumanly strong since every time the clash of swords rang out, the dark trees swayed slightly.

Following his ears, Masaya slowly made his way towards the fight. After an hour of walking, he noticed a few things. One, the trees never thinned out, though he should have walked out of the forest by now. Two, the sounds of fighting never got any closer or farther away. Third, even after all this walking, Masaya didn't feel tired.

Another odd thing that Masaya started to realize was that every time the swords rang out, his head would pound for a few seconds. Deciding it would be pointless to continue to walk, Masaya sat down and listened to the metallic ringing of swords clashing.

After what seemed like hours, the clash of swords suddenly went silent. On the verge of dozing off, Masaya instantly came back to full awareness to look around. After a quick decision, he decided to not call out and bring attention to himself. Instead, Masaya stood up and carefully walked towards the location where the last clash had taken place.

Instead of the normal unchanging landscape, the trees started to thin out until Masaya came across a small clearing. The ground looked scorched and destroyed, with a heat haze still rising from the ground. "Hello! Is anyone here?" Masaya called out, not really expecting an answer. It came as a surprise when a low grunt came from a tree near him.

"Hello?" Masaya asked, unsure of what to do. The voice grunted one more time, followed by a heavy thud. Not thinking about his personal safety, Masaya ran over to the tree. Running to the back of the tree, Masaya gasped at the sight of the Blue Knight lying on the ground. As he got closer though, Masaya realized that the person wasn't the Blue Knight. The body shape and size were the same, but the face and hair were more like his own. The man was clothed in a odd blue robe, very much like the one that Blue Knight wore.

The man stirred and opened his eyes. Masaya went cold as the man's eyes looked into his own. Masaya had never seen such cold and cruel blue eyes before, and suddenly Masaya knew what death looked like. "Are...are you hurt sir?" Masaya asked hesitantly.

The man's eyes narrowed for a second before he nodded his head. "What exactly hurts sir?" Masaya asked, still hesitant about the man. Something about him was dangerous, but Masaya couldn't just leave the injured man.

"My arm...my chest..." the man rasped after a deep breath. Masaya leaned forward to discover that the man's arm and chest were bleeding.

Ripping off pieces of his shirt, Masaya carefully wrapped all the bleeding places. The man smiled coldly as Masaya finished.

"Thank you Masaya," the man said, standing up slowly.

Masaya was about to ask the man how he felt, but stopped himself. "How did you know my name?" Masaya asked as he quickly backed away from the man. The man flexed his shoulder and sighed.

"I know your name because we both are inside you," the man said, a small smile on his lips.

"Inside...me? What do you mean?" Masaya asked, not liking the looks of the man. He went from looking to actually being dangerous.

The man pointed to his forehead. "_We_ are inside you...me and the Blue Knight," the man answered, sneering slightly at Blue Knight's name.

"What...why are you both inside my head?" Masaya asked, now just trying to stall the man while he looked for an escape route.

The man laughed coldly before answering, "we are inside you to determine your fate." Masaya stopped looking about and stared at the man as he continued, "the Blue Knight is fighting to keep you and your friends safe from harm, and I'm here to destroy the human race."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Masaya challenged, not considering his words.

The man slightly tilted his head sideways before answering, "why...by taking control of your body."

Masaya felt as if his skin was ice as the man walked towards him. "Once I kill Blue Knight, your body shall be mine to control," the man said softly, his cold eyes flickering softly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Masaya saw a shape materialize and run towards the man. "Speaking of the bastard..." the man commented, a sword materializing in his hand from out of the air. The sword was about a meter and a half long, with the tip of the sword slightly bigger then the rest of the blade. He turned instantly and blocked a slash from Blue Knight.

"You shall not hurt Ichigo or Masaya!" Blue Knight declared through clenched teeth, his normally peaceful eyes full of rage.

The man chuckled and kicked Blue Knight off before slashing at his stomach. "You're not your usual self, are you?" The man asked as Blue Knight narrowly managed to block the slash. "Your rage...why are you more reckless then normal? Is it because..." the man started to ask before Blue Knight howled his rage and attempted to swing his sword at the man's head. The man blocked it and stabbed Blue Knight in his left arm. "You've always won our fights, but right now you seem unfocused...and I plan on taking full advantage of it," the man said softly.

Blue Knight grit his teeth as he pulled free of the sword. Masaya tried to grab the man from behind, but stopped when Blue Knight shook his head. "Don't Masaya...if you were to get killed while helping me, I would never forgive myself," Blue Knight said, slowly standing straight.

"So...if he was to get hurt..." the man said with a slow grin. Before either Blue Knight or Masaya could react, the man hit Masaya with the flat of his blade, knocking Masaya unconscious.

Blue Knight breathed in slowly. "I shall not let my rage overcome my judgment..." Blue Knight started to say before his eyes glowed a bright red.

The man grinned. "Feel that anger? Hate? Rage? Don't keep it in, let it out. It's the only way to defeat me," the man said, his voice further enraging Blue Knight.

With one last howl of hate, Blue Knight rushed the man, pouring all his strength and speed into one final attack. The man laughed before swinging the sword with all his strength.

The clash of the two swords was so powerful that the entire endless forest was destroyed. Blue Knight was several meters behind the man. Both were panting and smiling. The man grunted and fell forward. Blue Knight kept smiling for a second, then coughed up blood. The man got up and brushed off some dust on his blue cloak. "Looks like I win," the man said, walking over to Blue Knight.

Blue Knight found that all his strength was gone, so all he could do was watch as the man stabbed him through the heart. "From now on...this body belongs to me, Deep Blue!" the man laughed coldly.

Before Blue Knight hit the ground, he had one final thought. _Ichigo...Masaya...I have failed you both. _With his vision blurring, he watched Deep Blue walk over to Masaya. Blue Knight let out a short sigh of sadness, then died.

* * *

**When I was watching the anime, I noticed that after Kisshu trapped Masaya to force the Blue Knight to appear, the Blue Knight went into a fit of rage and was never again seen on the show or on the magna. I thought about it for a long time, and finally came up with the conclusion that he must have died...possible in the fashion that he did in this story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
